The Ultimates 5: Hulk Does Manhattan
The Ultimates 5: Hulk Does Manhattan is the fifth issue of The Ultimates. Summary The Ultimates reach Manhattan, and are shocked to see just ten minutes worth of the devastation Bruce Banner has caused. The Wasp expresses discomfort that, despite leaving an antidote to calm him down, that Banner had become the Hulk to give them a "newsworthy challenge". Nick reveals some of the actions committed by the Hulk, including murdering civilians, getting drunk off a truckload ''of beer, and robbing pants from one of his many victims. He adds that Thor refuses to join unless the U.S. International Aid is increased. Hulk, whom is much bigger, stronger, grey skinned and extremely aggressive, is seen tearing through the streets. Hulk finds the restaurant where Betty Ross is on her date with Freddie Prinze Jr. and begins to scale the building, howling about how Ross is ''his ''girlfriend. Hulk then insults Banner's sexual performance and offers himself to her, inferring that he is going to have sex with her. Before Hulk could get to her, Henry Pym cups him in his hands and tells Banner to calm down but not before he condescendingly refers to him as "little man". Hulk then bursts out and attacks him, causing Pym to loss balance and collapse into an adjacent building. Hulk threatens to decapitate him until Anthony Stark grabs him in his Iron Man suit. Nick Fury has Stark slam Hulk into a now deserted Grand Central Station, while Janet van Dyne calls medics to help an injured Pym. Hulk jumps on top of Stark and rips off his armored helmet, threatening to cannibalize him. Iron Man then forces him off him and scrambles his thoughts. Using the last of his power, Iron Man blasts Hulk out of Grand Central Station and onto the streets where Wasp distracts Hulk by showing him her breasts, causing him to eagerly chase after her. She then lures him into position for Steve Rogers to drop atop Hulk with his WWII-era tank, hitting him dead-on. Hulk tears into the tank and Captain America begins fighting him and surprisingly knocks Hulk out with ease. Cap then attempts to use Banner's antidote, however Hulk grabs and breaks both the needle and Cap's arm, Hulk then expresses feeling betrayed by Captain America and threatens to murder him. Suddenly, bolts of lightning blast Hulk blocks away, and he is confronted by Thor who mercilessly beats him with Mjolnir. Nick discovers that the President has increased the International Aid budget, prompting Thor to assist. After an injured Hulk shrugs off Thor's attack, Nick notes the more Hulk is antagonized, the stronger he gets. He then devises a plan to lure Hulk away from the still populated Manhattan using Ross as bait. Cap agrees with Fury's plan, however Hulk over hears the discussion and demands to know what they have done with Ross while grabbing Cap by the head. Cap points to the air as helicopters pass overhead. Hulk tosses Captain America aside when he sees Ross and Prinze Jr. being evacuated by helicopter. Hulk then launches himself from the streets, onto a building, and then grabs onto the helicopter, howling to her that she is all he has left in his life. Thor chides Steve's plan to use Ross in a helicopter filled with civilians as bait. Cap reveals that his current plan is to lead Hulk safely away from New York and over the Atlantic Ocean in case a tactical nuclear strike is needed if his other ''three backup plans fail. It's revealed that his plan involves Van Dyne , whom has climb into Hulks ear canal, to sting the frontal lobe of his brain. Just then, as Hulk lets out his innermost feelings for Ross, the shock stuns him and he falls out the helicopter and crashes into Brooklyn Navy Yards below and reverts to normal. A naked and frantic Banner is confronted by Captain America and Wasp and attempts to use rationale for his rampage and begs not to be hurt. Rogers tells Bruce that he is "one of them" and states that he wants to see how bad of a gash Bruce has on his cheek. Confused, Banner tells him that he doesn't have one, only for Cap to kick Banner unconscious and radios Fury that he has him detained and needs a size thirty-four straitjacket. Characters *Henry Pym *Nick Fury *Janet van Dyne *Anthony Stark *Steve Rogers *Bruce Banner *Betty Ross *Freddie Prinze Jr. *Thor